Blue and Inexperienced
by Scarlett Witch
Summary: When Sasuke tries a summon Jutsu, it all goes horribly wrong. Sasukes turned into a dog and Naruto's the one to find him! SasNaru Contains Yaoi. Now Completed
1. Accidents

Sasuke Uchiha stood in a large open field, looking around nervously, checking no one was in sight. Satisfied he would not be found, Sasuke took a deep breath and calmed his mind, repeating the summon over and over in his head. _Doton Tsuiga No Jutsu, Doton Tsuiga No Jutsu, Doton Tsuiga No Jutsu. _

He had wanted to try this since they had got back from their mission. He has used the sharingan to copy Kakashi's Tracking Fang technique and he couldn't wait to try it. After all how hard could it be? Sasuke stretched out his arms and flexed his fingers. He spread his feet apart and closed his eyes in concentration, only when they reopened; they were no longer dark and brooding but in their place shone the deep red of the sharingan.

Swiftly Sasuke clapped his hands together and began the long chain of seals he had seen his sensei perform. Sasuke could feel the familiar heat of the chakra flowing into his hands. As he finished the final hand seal, Sasuke plunged his left arms down, his palm to the ground,

"Doton Tsuiga No Jutsu!"

He yelled out the summon, dirt flying up around him with the force of his thrust combined with the flow of chakra through his hand. A larger plume of blue smoke rose from beneath his hands, quickly flowing up and outwards, completely engulfing the young genin.

Sasuke stumbled back coughing loudly; he hadn't expected so much chakra smoke. As the smoke cleared, Sasuke found himself closer to the ground than he remembered. As if he tripped and fell down, although he didn't remember falling. He looked up disappointed when instead of a large pack of dogs; he found a scorched patch of grass where the charka had burnt into the ground. He sighed dejectedly. He couldn't understand what went wrong, he had done the hand seals in the exact order Kakashi had. The summon was exactly the same. Shaking his head, Sasuke stood up but suddenly his legs wobbled and he fell over.

He let out a strange yelp as he hit something soft on the ground. Looking down Sasukes' eyes widened when he saw his clothes lying beneath him. Feeling suddenly aware he was naked, Sasuke reach out a paw and… a paw? Shaking slightly Sasuke looked down at what was his hand but was now a dark blue furry paw. He quickly pulled out his other hand and cried out as it was exactly the same as the other. He looked at his feet and once again found two blue paws.

Sasuke whipped his head up, looking for someone, some reason as to why he was seeing this. _It must be some kind of genjutsu_, he thought. He tried to stand, only to fall down again. Noticing a small stream that tricked nearby, Sasuke crawled on his stomach over to the waters edge and hesitantly peeked over the bank. Sasuke froze when the face looking back at him wasn't his. His pale skin was replaced with deep blue fur; his nose was now small and black, placed on the end of a short pointed muzzle. Two overly large triangular ears jutted out of the side of his head, flopping over to frame the side of his face.

Only his eyes had stayed the same. Two deep blue eyes stared back at him, the only resemblance to the man he was once. Sasuke collapsed in shock and just stared at the dog mirrored in front of him. He was a dog. What the hell had gone wrong? Had he said the wrong word? Had he done the wrong seal? Hand seals! That was it. All he had to do was dispel the summon and he'll change back. Sasuke smiled to himself and sat up. They didn't call him the genius genin for nothing!

Sasuke but his paws together and stopped. The suddenly anatomical differences hit him like a ton of brick. His stomach sunk as he realised he didn't have fingers any more. He couldn't form any seals. Sasuke collapsed over the side of the bank and sighed. There was no other option. He would have to find Kakashi and get him to change him back. He could just imagine the gleeful look on his sensei's face when he told him what happened. Sasuke looked down at his doggy self, and noticed something gleaming around his neck. He leaned forward to get a better look and saw his forehead protector dangling around his neck. At least when he walks through the village he'll still look like a ninja.

Sasuke turned his head from side to side, taking in his new appearance. It wasn't all bad, he thought. He wasn't a huge dog, but bigger than that mutt Kiba carried around. He was a bit below waist height, he guessed. Not cute and cuddly but neither unpleasant to look at, quite handsome in fact. Well handsome for a dog. Sasuke couldn't quite make out what breed he was supposed to be. Not that he knew much about dogs.

He craned his head forward, trying to get a better look at himself. Suddenly his paws slipped on the muddy edges of the bank, and he tumbled forward. Sasuke tried in vain to seize the bank with his paws but they just slide on the mud and he landed with a large splash in the water below. Luckily it wasn't deep and Sasuke managed to sit up, the water coming up to his waist. By now Sasuke was thoroughly annoyed. Not only had he somehow become a dog. He was now sat in a muddy stream, his fur clinging to his body and water dripping off him. He sneezed as a droplet ticked his nose.

Learning from his first two attempts, Sasuke rose unsteadily on four legs and somehow managed to drag himself out of the stream. Instinctively Sasuke shook the water off his body and suddenly stopped when he realised what he was doing. With soggy paws he trudged forward, stumbling slightly and stopped in front on his clothes. He looked down at the pile and frowned. There was no way he could carry all this stuff on his own. He'd have to leave it here and come back later. Sasuke walked forward, slowly get used to his canine legs. He kept his focus on his feet making sure to move each of them at the right time. It wasn't until he bumped into something that he realised he wasn't watching where walking.

Sasuke fell backwards with a bump and stared at the thing he'd walked into. The thing was actually a pair of legs, orange legs to be precise. Sasuke groaned inwardly as the familiar orange and blue clothing of one Naruto Uzumaki stepped over to him.

The blond haired ninja knelt down in front of Sasuke and gently held out him hand to him.

"Naruto, you baka!" Sasuke starting shouting, only to stop when his voice came out as a bark.

"Hello dog." He said cheerfully, reaching up to scratch his head. Sasuke let out a low growl and backed away. Naruto raised his eyebrows at the dogs' reaction and drew back his hand. He stared at the bedraggled creature in front of him. Its damp thick blue fur clung to his side, giving it a pathetic look. Naruto pitied it. It was probably abandoned. He looked closer and realised it had a leaf forehead protector. _It must belong to someone in the village_, Naruto thought. He shifted closer to the dog and tried once more to touch its head.

"Here dog," Naruto called, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Sasuke growled again. The baka wasn't going to give up,

"Come on," Naruto pleaded, "You'll get sick if you stay out here."

Sasuke stopped growling and looked and the blond. He had a point. Sasuke had no where to go. He couldn't get back into his house and he couldn't stay out here. Sasuke fought with himself for a moment before giving in and allowing the other boy to touch him. Naruto beamed as the dog relented and let him stroke his head and neck.

"Ew, you're soaking." Naruto exclaimed. The blond reached behind him, into a backpack the Sasuke hadn't noticed was there, and pulled out a large green blanket. Naruto draped the material around the dog and gently began to rub the animal. Sasuke just sat there, grouchily while the other boy dried him off. He couldn't believe he was letting him do this. Naruto stopped his administrations and looked at the dog.

"This isn't going to work," he said to the dog, "Better take you home with me."

Before Sasuke could react Naruto scooped him up in the blanket and held him tightly in his arm. Sasuke tried to wriggle out of his grasp but the more he struggled, the tighter the blanket wrapped around him.

"Keep still," Naruto scolded him, "Don't want me to drop you, do ya?"

Sasuke glared up at his captor, growling loudly. Now what was he going to do? Of all the people to find him why did it have to be this idiot? Sasuke sighed defeated. He would stay with Naruto for tonight and find Kakashi in the morning. Besides it wasn't like he had much of an option right now.

* * *

A/N: I've wanted to write his for ages! This story was inspired by a Naruto Doujinshi I read (can't remember the name or author though) where Sasuke turned himself into a dog to get Narutos attention. It was so cute but I can't see Sasuke doing that. So I thought I'd force him too! Hahaha! Hope you like it! Please Review! oh and just incase, Baka means idiot in japanese, but i'm sure you guys know that! 


	2. House or home?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I got 7 within the first couple of hours of posting it! Extra thanks to everyone who told me the name of the Doujinshi. Don't you just want your own Sasuke puppy?

* * *

It didn't take long for the pair to reach Narutos apartment. The blond carefully shifted the dog in his arms and pulled out his key. He unlocked the door and placed the dog on the floor. As he shut the door behind him, Naruto shook his head. He could have sworn the dog scowled at him. Naruto dropped his bag to the floor and made his way to the kitchen. 

Sasuke sat scowling on the floor, still wrapped in the blanket. He poked his head out of the material and looked around. The room was smaller than his own. To Sasuke his house was just somewhere he lived, but to Naruto this was a home. There was a single bed in the corner, next to a window. The kitchen was off to the left, a small cooking area with a table. There was a door to the right of were Sasuke sat, which he guessed was the bathroom. There were posters on the walls of various things including, Sasuke shook his head, Narutos favourite brand of ramen.

Books and scrolls were thrown all over the floor. Sasuke shook himself out of the blanket and tottered over to the bed, carefully avoiding tripping over the books. Looking up he saw two frame photographs place on a desk next to the bed. The first was a picture of Iruka and a much younger Naruto. He was sat upon the young teachers shoulders laughing and pulling faces. Iruka-sensei was frowning but you could see the amusement in his eyes and a slight smile on his face. Next to it was one of team 7. Naruto stood in the middle, Sakura to his left and Kakashi behind him.

Sasuke looked at himself in the picture, standing to the right of Naruto. While everyone else was smiling he was frowning. While the others were stood close together he seemed separate from the group. Sasuke sighed, he hadn't done it intentionally. It was just what he always did. He looked again at the photos and then around the room. No family photos. Then again that wasn't a surprise, Naruto didn't have any family. Just like him.

Banging from the kitchen attracted his attention and Sasuke walked over and poked his head around the corner. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Naruto wearing a pale pink apron as he pottered around the kitchen. He smothered a smile that threatened to appear and snorted a laugh. Naruto turned at the sound and noticed the dog staring at him. He looked down at the apron and laughed, a slight blush on his cheeks,

"A present from Iruka-sensei." He explained, "I think he was hinting that I should cook more than instant ramen." Naruto walked over to the dog and knelt down,

"Just don't tell Sasuke ok?" he whispered, "I don't think I'd live it down."

He smiled at the dog, and before it had chance to move away again, Naruto reached out and stroked the dogs head. Sasuke tensed as Naruto patted his head but relaxed when his hand didn't linger. Naruto smiled down at his new friend before turning back to the kitchen. A moment later he turned around smiling widely, proudly displaying a cup of instant ramen held in one hand and something that resembled meat on a dish in the other. Carefully he placed the cup down on the table and then knelt down to place the small dish of meat on the floor,

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto cried before sitting down to his food. Sasuke walked over to the meat on the floor and hesitantly sniffed it. His muzzle wrinkled as an unpleasant smell hit his nose. He turned his head and glared at Naruto who had already begun devouring his food. Sasuke growled at him and Naruto stopped eating to look at the dog,

"What?" he asked confused. "Dogs eat meat right?"

Sasuke frowned at him and turned his face away from the plate on the floor. Naruto seemed to take the hint and moved out of his chair. He bent down and picked up the plate from the floor, tossing the contents into the trash. Naruto sighed and looked around for something else. His gaze fell on his cup of ramen.

Sasuke watched as Narutos eyes shifted to from the ramen to the plate in his hand and back again. Then totally unexpectedly, Naruto did something very unlike him. He picked up his chopsticks and began pulling noodles from his cup and putting them on the plate. Then he carefully poured some of the hot broth from the cup onto the dish. Sasuke just stared in amazement. Naruto never shared his food, ever, especially ramen. Sasuke watched as Naruto gently placed the dish into of him on the floor and stood back. Sasuke edged towards the bowl and sniffed. A wonderful aroma of hot noodles and soup filled his nose and his stomach gurgled with anticipation. Sasuke tipped his head down and managed a sloppy mouthful of noodles. He swallowed quickly before taking another mouthful.

Naruto watched happily as the dog tucked into his food. He smiled down at the animal happy to have company for once, most of the time he ate alone. On the odd occasion he might eat with Iruka-sensei but since Naruto graduated he had seen his teacher less and less and he missed his company. In the beginning Iruka was one of the very few people who actually talked to him like a human being instead of some demon child. But now there were people he cared about and who cared about him. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and even Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled as he imagined Sasukes' face if he told him he cared about him. The dog stopped eating and looked up at him, cocking his head to the side in a questioning manner. Naruto smiled down at the dog. There was some comforting familiarity bout the animal, something that he couldn't place. He stared at the dog, wondering what this niggling feeling was. The dog stared up at him, his dark eyes looking a lot like…

"Sasuke"

Sasuke stood up suddenly. Had he figured it out? He barked out encouragement, praying that Naruto had the sense to realise what had happened and get help,

"That's who you remind me of!" Naruto said, smiling happily.

But then again, Sasuke remembered, this was Naruto he was taking about. Sasuke sighed and went back to his food.

Naruto looked over the dog, wondering why he thought of Sasuke. Perhaps it was the way the dogs stare looked scarily similar to his team mates. Naruto shrugged. He couldn't wait to see everybody's face tomorrow when he showed them his new dog. Except, Naruto suddenly reminded himself, he wasn't his. With a small sigh, Naruto realised that, not matter how much he wanted to keep him, the dog obviously belonged to someone. The protector around its neck said as much.

Sasuke had an itch. Not just a normal itch, but one of those really bad itches you just can't ignore. He tried to reach with his front feet but his paw wouldn't bend the right way. He looked up briefly to check Naruto wasn't watching and unsteadily raised his back paw. Not that it would have been unusual for a dog to be doing this, it's just that, well, he wasn't a dog. He was Sasuke Uchiha!

Naruto sat quietly eating his ramen and thinking over what he should do. Perhaps he should try and find his owner? Surely someone would be worried about him? Naruto picked up his now empty cup and threw it in the trash. Then he picked up the empty plate on the floor, placed it in the sink and turned to look at his companion. Naruto chuckled as he watched the dog trying it's best to scratch its ear and stay upright.

Sasuke sighed happily as the burning itch receded then stopped suddenly when he heard Naruto laughing. He looked up to find the blond looking down at him, a wide smile plastered on his face. Sasuke hoped that dogs couldn't blush as he was sure was about to. Sasuke slowly lowered his leg, trying to make it look as normal as possible. Normal? What the hell was normal about this? Naruto knelt down by the dog and paused. He sniffed the air looking confused. He lent a little closer to the dog and sniffed again. Suddenly Naruto reeled back from the animal his nose wrinkled in disgust,

"You stink!" he exclaimed, "I forgot you fell in the stream!"

Naruto stood up and placed his hands on his hip, "We're gonna take a bath."

* * *

A/N: Hehehehe thought I'd leave it on a little cliff hanger! Poor Sasuke, looks like he's stuck this way for a while longer, which is good! Next chapter, Bath time and a new name! 

Please R&R!


	3. Bathtime revenge

Hello again! Gomen for not posting soon… got distracted by a certain book released this weekend… something about a boy wizard. Anyhoo I had difficultly writing this chapter. I wasn't really pleased with the first draft so I re-did it! hopefully this one's better! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! hugs Sasuke pup!

* * *

Perhaps his doggy instincts were taking over, but whether it was the word 'bath' or 'we' that made Sasuke panic more, he couldn't tell. Sasuke bolted for the door only to find it shut. Unable to reach the handle, Sasuke spun around and found him himself facing Naruto, who stood ready with blanket in hand. He tried to back away but found himself caught between the door and the advancing blond ninja. His keen ninja senses started scanning the room, thinking up possible escape plans, but his quick thinking was no match for Narutos clumsiness. As the blond walked forward, he stood on the blanket which dangled from his hand and tripped, launching him forward. Sasuke yelped as Naruto tumbled down on top of him.

Naruto landed with a thud, but luckily it was on something soft. He pushed himself up off the floor with his hands and looked down to see the dog squirming beneath him. Naruto beamed down at him and laughed triumphantly,

"Got you!" he cried. In one sudden movement Naruto picked up the inu and carried him into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Like the rest of his apartment the bathroom wasn't very big. But then when you lived alone you didn't need one.

It was an average, white tiled wall room, with a bath, a sink and toilet in the corner. Below the single frosted window was a shelf, on which stood various bottles. In the corner next to the bath was a small cupboard. Naruto dropped the dog on the floor and turned toward the bath. He turned on the taps and after a few moments small puffs of steam started to rise from the water. He let the water run while he turned to face his furry friend. The animal was sat on the floor, glaring up at him, it appeared to be sulking. Naruto smiled and laughed.

Sasuke sat brooding on the floor, watching Naruto move around the bathroom, searching for something among the shelves. Slowly the bath began to fill up with hot steaming water and the air grew warm and heavy. Sasuke closed his eyes enjoying the feelings when suddenly he felt himself something move around his neck. He opened his eyes and found Naruto kneeling in front of him, his hands around the back of his head. Startled, Sasuke watched as Naruto lent over him and carefully undid the knot at the back of his hitai-ate and folded it neatly, placing it on the shelf nearby. Suddenly Sasuke felt himself whisked into the air. He looked down just in time to see water coming towards him. He landed with a heavy 'plop' into the bath, sending water sloshing over the sides and onto the floor. As the warmth of the water seeped through his fur, Sasuke looked up to see Naruto smiling happily at him,

"There," he said, "that's not so bad is it?"

Sasuke only glared in reply and shook the water from his head. Naruto was laughing at his obvious discomfort. Right then, if that's how he want to play it. Sasuke stood up in the water and shook his body vigorously, sending water spraying everywhere.

"Watch it dog." Naruto laughed, trying to dodge the flying water. "You're getting me soaked!"

Sasuke stopped and looked at his team mate, the front of his shirt damp and clinging to his chest. Naruto sighed loudly and with one swift movement he stripped off his shirt. Sasukes blinked and his face heated up. He clamped his eyes shut, his heart pounding in his chest. He heard the soft rustle of clothes and forced certain images from his mind. Sasuke shook his head, what was he embarrassed about? It wasn't the first time he'd seen a guy without his shirt, but somehow this was different.

Like he was seeing something he shouldn't.

He glanced up at Naruto, watching as small droplets of water made their way teasingly down the blondes' chest. Sasuke swallowed. He hadn't realised just how much the other boy had grown, his extra training was paying off. His body had gotten stronger and his chest more defined; even his face seemed more mature. He seemed so different to the scrawny kid Sasuke knew from the academy. As Naruto moved Sasukes eyes were drawn to a strange marking on Narutos stomach, just round his navel. The marking seemed to get darker and paler in certain lights, as if it faded in and out of his skin. Sasuke caught himself staring again and forced his eyes to look away. Dog or not, it still wasn't normal to stare at your semi-naked team mate.

No matter how good he looked.

Naruto picked a bottle of shampoo from the shelf and place it on the side on the bath. He picked up his wet shirt from the floor and threw it into a small hamper in the corner. He smiled at the damp animal and carefully knelt down beside the bath. Sasuke watched with interest as Naruto tipped up a small bottle and poured its contents into his palm. A white, strong smelling liquid flowed into his hand and he put the bottle down before rubbing the liquid between his fingers. Sasuke watched in some curiosity, he wasn't sure why but something about watching Narutos hands moving like that captivated him and he swallow hard.

Sasuke felt his stomach make an odd swooping motion as Naruto leant forward, leaning in close enough for their bodies to touch. He could feel the blondes' breath, soft against his damp fur. He closed his eyes willing Naruto not to move closer in case he could hear the frantic thumping noise from inside his chest. Suddenly Narutos hands moved forward and reached for Sasukes head. Realising what he was about to do, Sasuke jerked his head backwards but there was no room to move and Naruto was too quick. Instantly Naruto began rubbed the soapy liquid into Sasukes fur, gently rubbing in small circles with his fingers. Sasuke sat unhappily glaring at Naruto, while the boy jostled him around, covering his fur with soap.

Naruto hummed happily while creating a large pile of foam onto on the dogs head. The animal growled at him and he laughed,

"Oh, stop complaining." He said, "It's better than smelly of dirty stream water isn't it?"

The animal grunted and slumped forward slightly, giving in to his torturers administrations. Naruto just smiled at the animal, gently rubbing his soapy fingers into the dogs' blue fur.

The water had grown cold by the time Naruto was satisfied his new companion was clean. Sasuke on the other hand felt completely humiliated. Naruto had insisted on washing him three times in some shampoo that smelt faintly of ramen, which he didn't even know you could buy. The inu now stood on the bathroom floor patiently waiting for the blond to draw nearer... revenge would be his…

Naruto reached into the cupboard to get some towels after lifting the dog out of the bath. He pulled out a large orange towel and moved to the soaking animal on his floor. The dog was shaking from what Naruto presumed to be cold. He looked down at the bedraggled looking creature and smiled. Naruto unravelled the second towel and knelt down close to the dog when suddenly the dog glared up at him, almost like a smirk and shook his entire body sending large droplets of water flying in all directions. Naruto yelled and flung up his hands as the cold water hit his face and body. The dog stopped shaking and Naruto glared at it, over the top of the towel. The animal was now sat looking perfectly innocent, his tail wagging slightly. If Naruto hadn't known any better, he'd have thought the nin-dog had done it on purpose. He edged towards the animal, holding the towel up in front of his body, wary of another attack. The creature was shaking now probably, Nauro's rational mind would have suggested, from the cold. But Naruto had never been the rational kind of ninja; he thought the dog was laughing at him. Without warning Naruto launched himself upon the animal wrapping the towel tightly around him and began rubbing him dry.

Sasuke stopped chuckling as Naruto softly rubbed his head with the over sized towel. The movement brought him out of his laughter and a sudden blush flushed his face. He suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable with Naruto so close to him but even though he knew he should move away, he didn't. He sat there while Naruto ran his fingers through his fur trying to dry it off. Sasuke watched hesitantly as Naruto reached up gently scratched him behind the ears. It was actually enjoyable. It had been alone time since he had shared such close contact with another person. And surprisingly he had he missed it. There was something soothing about the warmth of another persons hand against the back of his neck. He relaxed slightly against Narutos hand and closed his eyes. Sasuke thanked the gods that he hadn't been turned into a cat or he might have started purring.

Naruto smiled when the dog didn't pull away from him. Perhaps he was starting to trust him. He continued gently rubbing the dog's fur until he was satisfied the animal was dry. Naruto picked up the Konoha protector he had folded neatly beside the bath and carefully tied it around the dog's neck. He sat back on his knees, adjusting the protector so it sat square around the animal. Naruto smiled to himself and for a brief moment the idea that the animal was his flashed through his mind. But as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Regular dogs didn't run around with Konoha hitai-ate around their neck. His smile dropped slightly and Naruto stood up, hanging the damp towel over a hook on the back of the dog. With a small smile he turned back to face the dog, gently patting the side of his leg. The dog cocked his head to side before standing up and following the boy out of the door.

* * *

I know, I know. I said I'd have Sasuke pup named in this chapter but I didn't seem to fit with the rest of the chapter. Next one I promise! 


	4. Whats in a name?

Hello again! I'm soooooooo sorry for not posting sooner... I've been without the internet for nearly two months!

* * *

"Come on dog." Naruto called, as he turned the corner, switching on the lights in the main room. Sasuke followed the blond out of the bathroom and towards the bed which stood in the corner. The sky had darkened considerably Naruto stood beside it, yawning loudly, stretching his arms high above his back, flexing the muscles in his back. Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled open a draw and yanked out his favourite pair of pale blue pyjamas.

Naruto placed the nightwear on the bed and reached down and unbuckled his pants letting them drop to the floor. He stepped out of them and threw them onto the floor. He paused when his ninja training kicked in and he felt someone watching him. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he noticed the dog sat fidgeting, looking at him and then looking away suddenly. Naruto shrugged it off; ignoring the weird feeling he was getting and reached down to the waistband of his underwear.

Sasuke flung his eyes closed and didn't open them again until he heard the soft rustle of clothes being put on. He carefully opened one eye and checked that Naruto was adequately covered. Satisfied he wouldn't see anything he shouldn't; Sasuke sighed in relief opened both eyes and found himself face to face with Naruto, who just grinned at him. The boy was knelt down in front of the dog with an amused smile on his face. He pulled something from out behind his back and Sasuke felt something land on his head with a soft phump. Narutos smiled widened and he laughed loudly, clutching his stomach in amusement. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had, in fact, gone mad.

It wasn't until he glimpsed his reflection in a mirror on top of the drawers that he discovered what was so funny. Staring back at him was a furry blue dog; ears flopped down, with an overly large night cap on his head. It was a huge black triangular hat, the bobbled tip hanging down behind his head. Two large, unfocused eyes, either side of a round black nose stared back at him from on top of the hat, and two large, white teeth-like squares stuck out of the rim just above his eyes. It was the stupidest thing the Uchiha had ever seen. Naruto was still roaring with laughter at the dog in the hat. Sasuke growled angrily and shook his head violently sending the cap flying off his head. Then Sasuke turned and pouched on the offending article teeth bared.

Naruto stopped laughing when he saw his precious hat hanging precariously between the very sharp teeth of the nin-dog. Naruto gulped gently edged toward the dog, hand out stretched, eyes pleading,

"Nice doggy… please don't eat my hat." Naruto begged. The dog growled louder but didn't move, "That's a good boy… give the hat back to Naruto..."

Sasuke smiled to himself evilly, loving the control he had over the baka. Just as Narutos hand was about to close around the fleece cap, Sasuke jerked his head away and took off with the hat, dashing off towards the kitchen. Naruto gave chase and dived at him, just missing his leg as Sasuke dived under the table. Sasuke would have grinned if he could. He knew he couldn't get out of the apartment but it was still fun to tease the idiot.

Naruto groaned, muttered something and got down on his knees to look under the table. The dog sat there, head cocked to the side, looking like it had down nothing wrong, hat at its feet – with a large patch of drool and very obvious teeth mark around one of the edges. Naruto swore loudly and snatched the hat away from the dog, checking the object for any further damage. The dog, ignoring the angry stares Naruto was giving, carelessly trotted out from under the table and sat itself in the middle of the room. Naruto glared at the animal, wondering if keeping it here was a good idea after all. Sighing loudly he tossed the hat amongst his other clothes on the floor, stalked over to the other side of the room and flung himself, face down onto the bed.

Sasuke watched amused as Naruto flopped onto his bed. He rolled onto his side and looked at him, his head propped up on his hand. The two ninjas stared at each other for a moment. Naruto smiled and called over to him. Curious Sasuke trotted over stopped just in front of the bed. Naruto patted the spot on the bed just in front of him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, swallowed nervously but didn't move.

"Come on dog." Naruto called, "You don't wanna sleep on the floor do ya?"

Sasuke glanced at the floor and then at Naruto. He wrestled with the idea before finally giving in and jumping up on the bed. Naruto smiled down at the dog.

"You need a name." He said, more to himself. Sasuke stared up at the blonde, wondering what god awful name he would come out with.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and stared seriously at the small dog. He needed a name, a good name, one that would take a lot of thought. He looked down at the dusky blue pup and smiled to himself,

"Aoi."

Perfect.

Sasuke glared up at the boy, instantly regretting Naruto being the one to find him. Even Sakura would have been better. Well perhaps not Sakura.

But surely he couldn't be serious. Why on earth would he name him something that simple and, quite frankly, insulting? Because, answered the voice in his head, Naruto is a simple person. Sasuke sighed heavily and shook his doggy head, which Naruto instantly took as some kind of acceptance of his new name. The blond smiled happily at him and gently patted him on the head. And Sasuke, suddenly realising the impending doom he had brought upon himself, just lowered himself onto the bed, silently hoping he might suffocate in the blankets.

It was still dark outside but thin rays of blue light from the high risen moon filtered through the window blind, highlighting the sleeping form next to him. Naruto lay only inches away, snoring softly. Sasuke found himself staring at the smaller boy. He had, he realised, began to do that a lot more recently. And not just within the last few hours. He lay close, feeling the warmth from the other boy, and his breath on his face. He hadn't forgiven him for giving him the worst and most unoriginal name but his angry had somewhat dissipated. As he silently watched the other boy, Sasuke wondered to himself when he had stopped seeing Naruto as a hindrance. When had the blonde stopped being an annoyance and became a friend? Sasuke allowed himself a small smile. He had never really had a friend before. Sasuke settled himself beside Naruto and the smiled stayed as sleep claimed him.

Sasuke was only vaguely aware of the sun calling in the morning as he was more concerned with the strange heat radiating from next to him and a heavy weight that lay across his back. He stretched out his arms, flexed his paws and yelped. Sasuke stared. He still had paws. He was still a dog. It hadn't been some horrible dream. Which meant that…? Sasuke swallowed and slowly turned his head until he was snout to face with Naruto. The other boy was still soundly asleep oblivious to the bright sun that glared down onto his face. Sasuke panicked at the sudden close contact and back away, only to find the dead weight about his waist was in fact, Narutos arm that had been casually draped over him sometime during the night. Sasuke cursed himself for not noticing this sooner and tried to wriggle out which only caused Narutos hold to tighten. The blonde mumbled something and dragged Sasuke closer to him, burying his face into soft, blue fur. Sasuke sighed dejectedly, trying hard to ignore the sudden pounding in his chest as Narutos breath gently swept across his neck. Slightly nervous, Sasuke glanced over at the clock on Narutos desk, the smallest hand pointing to seven, the other to six. Team seven were to meet at eight on the bridge, which meant that Kakashi would arrive about ten, nine-thirty at best. Hopefully, Sasuke thought, he should be back to normal by midday at the latest, although he really wasn't looking forward to telling Kakashi what happened. A soft movement beside him brought Sasuke out of his thoughts as Naruto stirred, lifting his arm from Sasukes back and stretching both limbs out above his head, yawning loudly. Blearily Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at him. It took a moment of realisation to occur when Naruto suddenly burst into a huge grin,

"Ohayo Aoi-chan!" he said, all too cheerfully. Sasuke nearly scowled, never being one for mornings, especially this morning.

Naruto smiled happily as he remembered the blue dog beside him. He couldn't wait to show Sakura-chan. Suddenly Narutos eye shot to the clock and swiftly flung the blankets from the bed,

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he cursed as he raced around his small apartment trying to get ready. Why hadn't his alarm gone off? Even though Kakashi-sensei wouldn't turn up for another couple of hours he couldn't leave Sakura-chan alone with Sasuke-bastard! Naruto leapt about his room grabbing food here, and pulling on a t-shirt there. He tossed a biscuit over to Aoi-chan and paused in the middle of pulling on a sock to stare at the dog. Was it smirking at him? Naruto shook his head and pulled on his other sock before grabbing his protector and wrapping it around his head. The dog wolfed down its biscuit before leaping off the bed and trotting over to Naruto, who was already at the door. Naruto locked the door behind them and ran to catch up with the dog which very strangely seemed to know where they were going.

* * *

It took them only a few minutes to reach the bridge, and as usual Sakura was waiting for her team mates, leaning against the railings.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out happily, running up to the pink haired girl. Sakura smiled and waved as the blonde approached her. Naruto stopped next to her looking confused,

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked. Sakura shook her head and shrugged.

"Sasuke-kun is never late." She replied, matter-of-factly, "I thought maybe he was with you."

Naruto snorted, "Sasuke? Why would he be with me?"

Sakura shrugged again but her attention was caught by a flash of blue behind Narutos legs. The jusshin could barely contain the high pitched squeal that emitted from her as the dusky blue dog grudgingly walked out from behind Narutos legs.

"Naruto! Is it yours?" she squealed excitedly. Naruto beamed proudly and nodded as Sakura began to fuss over the dog. "It's so cute!" she cooed, "Where did you get it?"

Over the next hour Naruto gave Sakura a detailed account of how he had rescued the poor dog from starving, and had given him a home and food and how the unfortunate animal might have died if he hadn't have been there. Sasuke just sat and huffed at Narutos over exaggeration of the truth, trying his best to fight the temptation to bite Sakuras hand as it reached for him again. A sudden whoosh of chakra caught the students' attention and a familiar voice greeted them,

"Yo!"

The trio looked up to see the memorable form of their sensei, crouching on the bridge railings, a hand held up in greeting.

"Your late." Sakura said, starting their usual morning greeting.

"Ah, sorry," Kakashi began, "I got caught up in the whirlwind of romance and…"

"You mean you were reading those perverted books!" Naruto screeched, pointing angrily at his teacher. Kakashi merely smiled under his mask and jumped down beside his students, stopping to notice the blue dog next to Naruto.

"Well, well," he smiled, "what do we have here?"

Naruto instantly forgot his annoyance and smiled widely, "His names Aoi, I found him yesterday."

Kakashi's eye curved upwards as he smiled at Naruto and knelt down in front of the animal. He looked the dog over and carefully lifted the corner of his hitai-ate, exposing his covered eye. The blood red of the sharingan flared instantly and Kakashi raised his eyebrows slightly. Smiling to himself, the red of the sharingan receded and Kakashi pulled the cloth back down to cover his eye.

"Something wrong Sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at the boy and shook his head,

"Nothing's wrong Naruto. Well, shall we get started?"

"Err, demo Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke-kun is not here yet." Sakura said, "Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"Sasuke won't be joining us today." Kakashi said with a knowing smile, eyeing the pup, "He is somewhat unavailable."

"Eh?" Naruto said, staring questionably at his teacher.

"Don't worry about it." the Jounin replied. "Why don't you bring your dog along Naruto? He might learn something too."

Sasuke glared daggers at his teacher. He knew what was going on. The sharingan saw straight through this jutsu, or whatever it was. He was sure of it. Kakashi knew he was really Sasuke and yet he was doing nothing about it! Sasuke glared ahead, watching Kakashi instructing Sakura and Naruto. Kami, he hated that hentai loving pervert.

As if called, Kakashi suddenly appeared, dropping down beside Sasuke smiling happily.

"Having fun Sasuke?" the jounin asked. Sasuke let out a deep rumbling growl.

"Ah, no need to be like that." Kakashi replied, patting Sasuke on the head. Sasuke snapped at his fingers, but Kakashi was too quick, whipping his hand away. The older man grinned underneath his mask and stared ahead, watching Sakura spar with Naruto,

"You should make the most of this you know." The older man said, not looking at his student. "Think of it as a learning experience" the jounin continued, "You rely on yourself to much Sasuke. You need to learn to trust others, to depend on them."

Sasuke stared up at him confused. Then, as what he sensei was saying sunk in, Sasuke frowned. He couldn't be serious. He was going to leave him like this? For how long?

"I'll change you back when I think you're ready." Kakashi said, answering his unspoken question before walking back to his other two students. He stopped a few feet away and turned to face the dog, "Or perhaps you can get yourself out of it?"

Sasuke watched him go curiously and then let out a defeated sigh. He was stuck with the dobe for kami knows how long. He slouched back against the tree and stared at Naruto. The blonde was still smiling like an idiot, despite his numerous failures.

Kakashi watched as his trio of students walked away from him. He couldn't wait to tell a certain brown haired teacher about all this. Perhaps if he was lucky Iruka might be willing to listen to his story over dinner.

* * *

A/N: Aoi means Blue in Japanese, and according to several online dictionaries it can also mean inexperienced, which explains the title and why Sasuke is a bit miffed about the name also it's common in Japan to use the suffix 'chan' when referring to girls, young children and pets. Yet another reason for Sasuke to hate the name!

!reposted this chapter cos i made a few stupid mistakes! D'oh! thanks to the people who pointed it out... teach me to proof read more carefully!


	5. Demons and Ramen

Gomen nasai! forgive the lateness of my new chapter! having been without the internet for weeks kinda makes it hard to post!

* * *

Naruto sighed heavily and lent against a tree, pulling on his sleeve and swiping the sweat from his face. Next to him was Sakura, lying down on her back, her arms folded behind her head. She turned her head and smiled at Narutos new friend, who was sleeping softly next to his leg.

"You know," Sakura said, "you should probably try and find his owner."

Naruto looked up as she began talking, "I have." He said defensibly, "Me."

"You can't keep him." Sakura sighed, "Look at his protector, he obviously belongs to someone."

Naruto looked down at the sleeping animal and his eyes flickered to the headband around his neck and then back to Sakura. Something in his heart dropped as he realise she was right.

"I know." He sighed.

"Probably some poor little girl who lost her puppy..." Sakura continued,

"I know"

"Crying every night…"

"I know!" Naruto growled, before turning away and sighing loudly. He placed a hand onto the neck of the dog and gently stroked his soft fur. The dog stirred slightly the settled at the boys touch.

"I just wish I could keep him." Naruto said softly, "I always wanted a nin-dog, you know, a real friend."

Sakura smiled at her team mate. It wasn't often Naruto said something so honest. Something in her stomach lurched; perhaps she should be a little nicer to him.

"What if I help you to look for his owner?"

Naruto smiled, finally a chance to be alone with Sakura!

"That way we can look for Sasuke-kun too!"

His smile dropped and he sighed, perhaps he should just give up. He was no match for Sasuke, not when it came to Sakura. Not with his perfect hair, perfect body, the way he smiles when he thinks no ones looking… Naruto stopped his inner monologue before he said something really weird, but he couldn't stop the slight blush from tainting his cheeks.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned and saw Sakura looking at him oddly, her head cocked to the side. Naruto dropped back into his trademark persona and gave her a goofy grin,

"Sorry Sakura-chan!" he said, "but I'll be alright on my own."

Sakura looked him over as if she was missing something but nodded and stood up, dusting the grass from her skirt,

"Well, if you don't find his owner, then I'll be happy to keep him!"

Sasuke shuddered in his sleep.

Naruto smiled and waved goodbye as Sakura walk away from him. He turned to the animal by his side and gently called his name, loathing waking him. The dog stirred softly and opened his eyes.

Sasuke jumped back as he felt Narutos hand on his neck, away from the closeness of the other boy's body. Naruto must have missed the reaction because he just smiled and stood up,

"Come on Aoi-chan" he called, "we've got some searching to do."

Sasuke stood and shook himself, stretching out his still sleepy limbs and hesitantly followed Naruto. He wondered where they were going but he wonder more why he was still following him around. He could run if he wanted to, not that he anywhere else to go. His one hope of turning back had laughed in his face. Sasuke sighed to himself and trotted after Naruto, looks like he was stuck with the dobe.

* * *

Naruto walked through the village, Sasuke following behind. He looked around wondering who would be the most likely owner, then decided just to ask everyone. He spied a couple of women talking animatedly outside the markets and walked over to them,

"Hey, hey Obasan!" Naruto called, causing Sasuke to cringe at his choice of words, "Do any of you know someone who've lost a dog?"

The women turned, about to answer but when they saw Naruto their faces dropped and they scowled down at the boy,

"What do you want?" a large, piggish woman sneered.

"Don't talk to him" the other women said, not bothering to lower her voice, "He's not worth our time."

With that the women turned theirs backs and walked away. Naruto shrugged off their cruel words and carried on down the street. Sasuke, however, remained where he was, completely shocked. He had known Naruto wasn't very popular in the village and sure, even he'd said some pretty harsh things to him before but nothing he meant seriously. Yet the boy just shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

Confused, Sasuke chased after Naruto. To his surprise it wasn't only the two women who had a problem with them. Several people had shouted names, 'monster' and 'demon' all of which Naruto would ignore or laugh off like some game. One man literally chased Naruto away from his house and another woman physically dragged her small child away, after the girl had ran towards Sasuke, mumbling about 'dangerous demons' and to keep away. But no one ever said more than a few words that left Sasuke wondering what Naruto had done that was so bad? He knew Narutos pranks could be stupid and sometimes down right insulting but he never actually hurt anyone.

The more people they asked, the more they were ignored or insulted and the quieter Naruto became. Eventually the blonde gave up trying and just wandered through the village, Sasuke trailing behind him. They walked out of the central village, passed the memorial stone and into the surrounding forests. Sasuke watched as Naruto slumped to the ground, his eyes never once leaving the floor. Quietly, Sasuke made his way over and sat next to him. He looked up at Naruto, his head was bowed, hiding his eyes, but Sasuke knew he was crying. Droplets of water were hitting his knees as he tucked them up under his chin. For the first moment since it happened, Sasuke was glad he was a dog. He wasn't expected to say anything. Not that he would know what to say, he had never had to cope with peoples spite. His family had been highly respected; he was a child genius and his brother…

No one outside the shinobi elite knew what had happened that night. Of course the village had its own rumours; rival ninja families after the secret of the sharingan, pact suicides, and family arguments. Only a few ever got close to the real truth.

A quiet sob brought Sasuke from his thoughts as Naruto shook beside him. It unnerved him to see the other boy like this. The blonde was usually so loud and cheerful is was painful to watch. But this was a side of Naruto Sasuke had never seen before, one he didn't know how to deal with. Before he realised what he was doing Sasuke placed his front paws onto Narutos legs and brought his face next to his. Naruto startled at the sudden weight and looked up. Sasuke stared at his face, watery trails lined his cheeks and his eyes held unshed tears. Without warning or realisation, Sasuke lent forward and gently licked Narutos cheek, wiping away the salty trail.

Naruto jumped at the sudden display of affection but welcomed it fully. It wasn't something he was used to getting, although it was strange how something so simple could make him feel better. You would think after all these years; the sneers and comments would get easier to ignore and maybe they do but it doesn't mean you have to like it.

The only other person who knew how to make him feel 'human' was Iruka-sensei. The shinobi sensei knew about his secrets but still treasured him despite them. And brought him all the ramen he could eat. Naruto looked down at the dog and smiled, as if to prove he was feeling better. He bent down and placed his arms around the Aoi's neck, pulling the animal close to his chest and to his surprise the dog didn't pull away. Naruto smile and sighed into the dog fur, gaining comfort from its warmth. He gently stroked his soft fur and whispered softly,

"I wish I could keep you."

Sasukes heart thudded loudly in his chest. Naruto clung to his neck, his hand running down his spine causing Sasuke to shiver. But it wasn't just his touch that was making Sasuke shudder, it was his words. But it wasn't him he was saying it to, not really. Sasuke felt a twinge of disappointment as he realised those words weren't meant for him, they were meant for Aoi.

Naruto pulled away and wiped his face with his sleeve. His face soon wore his infamous grin as if he'd never been crying at all. He roughly patted Aoi's head before standing and dusting the dirt from his pants. Smiling, he turned and beckoned the dog to follow him,

"Come on Aoi-chan!" he yelled, suddenly full of new enthusiasm, "We've still got more people to ask. Maybe Iruka-sensei will know someone."

The dog stared at him for a moment before slowing standing and following his temporary owner.

* * *

Sasuke shook his head as Naruto ran on ahead, rambling to himself about all the ramen he was going to make Iruka-sensei buy him. He couldn't believe this was the same Naruto who was crying only a few minutes ago. Fortunately they managed to avoid any more angry villagers on their way to Irukas apartment and soon found themselves standing outside the sensei's door. Naruto banged loudly and swung open the door without waiting for an answer, 

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled, announcing his arrival, "ARE YOU…"

He sentence stopped short when he spied Kakashi standing a very close to Iruka,

"Oi, oi what are you doing here Sensei?" Naruto asked pointing at the silver haired Jounin.

"Maa, I was just, err, discussing your training with Iruka-sensei."

Sasuke frowned and looked at Iruka who was blushing furiously. He smirked, wondering if Naruto noticed what he had.

"Hello Naruto." The chuunin greeted, sounding calmer than he felt. "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"I know." Naruto answered, still eyeing Kakashi, "But I wanted to ask you about Aoi-chan."

"Aoi-chan?" Iruka asked, his eyes widened as he realised, "Oh, the nin-dog you found. Kakashi-san told me all about him"

Iruka smiled down at Sasuke with a knowing smirk. Sasuke let out a low growl.

"Hai. I was wondering if you might know anyone's lost a dog."

Iruka shook his head, "Not that I know of. Sorry Naruto, looks like you're going to have to look after him for a while."

Naruto smiled, if Iruka-sensei said he should keep Aoi-chan then that was good enough for him.

Thirty minutes later and after only five minutes persuasion, the two students and their sensei's were sat outside Ichirakus waiting patiently (well, expect for Naruto) for their meals. Of course, Sasuke was made to sit on the floor, but luckily Naruto insisted that his dog eat ramen as well. The old man carried four bowls over to them and while staring strangely at his customers, placed one on the floor. Naruto dove for his bowl and began shovelling noodles into his mouth.

"Did you ask the villagers about Aoi-_chan_?" Iruka asked, purposely stressing 'chan' and silently smirking at the low growl emitting from the dog. Naruto, a mouth full of ramen, nodded. As he swallowed, Iruka didn't miss the change in Naruto when he told them about the villagers. He would barely meet his eye.

Sasuke lapped the broth from the bowl and looked up, when he noticed Naruto watching him. There was something about the look on Narutos face, similar to the one he had seen earlier that day.

"I understand why you like them so much" Naruto said quietly to his Jounin-sensei, looking down at Sasuke. "Dogs don't judge you, you know? They just accept you for who or _what_ you are." Kakashi looked at up at Iruka, who returned his gaze, understanding the hidden meaning behind 'what.' The two older men shared smiled. Every now and then Naruto could say something to really surprise you.

Sasuke sat there confused, feeling strangely like he had missed something.

"Don't worry, Naruto." Iruka said, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sure you'll work something out." Naruto smiled at his sensei, feeling slightly better after being given his third bowl of ramen.

"And if you don't, you'll have a new roommate." Kakashi added, smirking down at Sasuke through his mask.

* * *

yay! KakaIru goodness! hehe i couldn't help but put it in somewhere! glomps kakashi plushie 

i'll be posting more soon! thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! you guys are great!


	6. Strange mornings

* * *

hullo again! as promised the next chapter! bit more of a plot bunnie for you here! I think there's about two more chapters to go and the next one might have a bit of 'action' in it if you get my drift... snigger

* * *

Naruto had cheered up considerably after his fourth bowl and waved goodbye happily to his sensei'. Sasuke, with a full stomach, trotted along side Naruto yawning widely. Naruto looked down at his companion and smiled. The pair made their way silently down the street, passing through groups of people also making their way home. Once inside Narutos shambled flat, the blonde flopped down onto his bed groaning loudly but happily, stretching himself out on the bed. Sasuke stood just inside the room, transfixed as he watched Narutos lithe body draw out across the bed. He swallowed hard, as the blondes' shirt hitched slightly revealing a teasing glimpse of caramel skin. Sasuke shook his head, trying to ignore the sudden impulses running through his head. Failing miserably, Sasuke walked forwards and leapt up onto the bed. 

Naruto jumped at the sudden weight on his chest. He looked up and smiled as the dog leapt up onto him without any coaxing. He laid his hand on his neck, gently rubbing the soft blue fur. The dog shifted slightly but settled his paws on Narutos chest, large dark eyes staring back into bright blue ones.

"I wonder what happened to Sasuke this morning?" he asked out loud, thoughtfully stroking the inu's fur. The dog raised his head suddenly. Naruto stared at him, as if searching for something. "That teme better not be sneaking in extra practice."

Sasuke snorted. Despite being called a bastard it was nice to know Naruto cared. He smiled to himself. He'd actually kind of enjoyed himself, apart from all the angry villagers. He vowed that if, no when, he changed back he'd ask Naruto what that was all about. Sasuke looked back at the blonde whose eyes had drifted shut and he was now breathing softly, telling Sasuke he was asleep. He watched the other boy for a while, not really understanding why or when he had developed such an obsession with him. It was then he realised that he didn't care when or why. Just that he had. Sasuke heaved contented sigh and lowered his head onto Narutos chest. Of all the people, who would have thought it would be Naruto who made him feel so peaceful. It was strange; he'd never been so relaxed before. Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the calming feel of Narutos hand on his neck and the gently rhythmic beating of the other boys' heart. Just knowing the blonde was there was enough for Sasuke to slip softly into a nightmare free sleep.

* * *

Strangely, for once, Naruto woke up early. The sun was only just rising, creating pale shadows through the gaps in his blinds. He cracked open an eyelid as he felt Aoi-chan shift against him. Naruto smiled, rolling over and placing an arm around the sleeping dog. He pulled against the creature burying his face in his fur, enjoying the warmth radiating from him. Suddenly the dog whimpered and struggled against him. Naruto raised his head slightly, leaning over the dog, 

"Hush, I'm here." He said softly. Instantly the dog quietened ceased moving. Naruto smiled and lay back beside him. He closed his eyes and listened to the gentle snuffling of the animal next to him.

* * *

Sometime between then and when his alarm rang Naruto had fallen asleep. He groaned as the shrill noise hurt his ears. He leaned over and smacked his clock roughly, sending it flying off the desk but effectively stopping all noise. Naruto rolled back over and finding soft fur nuzzled himself into it. He gently stroked the smooth hair running his hand over a thin neck and down over arched shoulders. 

Suddenly Narutos hand stopped and his eye crept open. He gently pressed the body under his hand, finding not soft, blue fur but pale creamy skin. His other eye crept open and he peered down. Tufts of deep blue hair poked out from under his chin and cream coloured shoulders lay bare beneath that. Naruto froze.

Now, he might not be the smartest ninja but he was pretty sure this guy wasn't here last night.

Still in shock, Naruto silently lifted the covers to find a naked boy in his bed, knees curled under his chin, sleeping soundly. Naruto swallowed as he looked at the boys face,

"Sasuke?"

His voice was so soft he wasn't even sure he said it out loud, but the sleeping boy stirred next to him and mumbled an incoherent reply. Naruto just stared wide eyed as Sasuke finally woke up, blinking as his eyes opened,

"Naruto?" he asked.

Sasukes eyes shot open as he heard his own voice. "Naruto?" he asked again, double checking that he heard right.

The blonde just stared, not quite able to take his eyes away from his team-mates naked form, never mind ask why he was here… and naked.

Sasuke let out a laugh which made Naruto jump, having never heard him laugh before. Sasuke looked at his hands, turning them over and staring like it was the first time he'd ever seen them. He ran his hands over his face and body, checking everything was there. Ears? Normal. Nose? Normal. Tail? Gone. Clothes? Also gone. Sasuke suddenly emitted a strange cry upon suddenly realising his lack of clothing. Hastily he grabbed Narutos sheets and pulled them up about his waist, blushing furiously. It was then Narutos brain reconnected to his mouth…

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, "What the hell are you doing here? And naked!"

"Well erm,.." Sasuke started, finding it extremely difficult to find an excuse that was the slightest bit plausible.

It was then Naruto spotted it, the hitai-ate hung low around Sasukes neck. Something tightened painfully in his chest as the realisation dawned.

"It was you." he whispered, "this whole time."

Sasuke said nothing and just nodded. Naruto shook his head, "Why Sasuke?" he growled, "Did you think it was funny?"

Sasuke shook his head, "It was an accident. Something went wrong; I didn't mean to end up here."

"The great genius Uchiha Sasuke admits he makes mistakes?" Naruto sneered. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I couldn't!" Sasuke yelled back, "I was a frigging dog!" This was ridiculous. Why wouldn't he listen? If he could just explain maybe he could salvage whatever these feelings were that had developed over the last few days. He wasn't sure if he was ready to label it, but he knew that whatever it was he wasn't going to give up on it just yet. Sasuke stared at the blonde, his head hanging low and quiet.

"I thought I'd found you, that you needed me." the blonde said softly, "I cared about you. I lov.." Naruto stopped himself before he finished his sentence. Sasukes head shot up as Naruto spoke,

"You what Naruto?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't sound as desperate as he felt. He felt panicked, but he didn't know why. And that scared Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." the boy said flatly.

Naruto remained silent, defiantly not looking at Sasuke. Angry now, the raven haired boy leaned forward and grabbed Narutos chin forcing him to look at him,

"Listen dobe, I messed up a jutsu and got turned into a dog. You were the one you found me. I didn't plan this. And for some reason, which I don't know," he added as he saw Naruto open his mouth to speak, "I've turned back. I didn't mean to trick you, or upset you."

Naruto stared at the boy. It was hard to tell if Sasuke was speaking the truth or not, but why on earth would he make up something like that? Naruto shook his head. Too much had happened in the last ten minutes and his head hurt.

. Naruto suddenly and clambered off the bed. He started rummaging through his drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Here." He said, holding the items out to Sasuke. The brunette took them gratefully and slipped the shirt over his head, waiting until Naruto had left the room, shutting the door behind him, before pulling on the jeans.

* * *

Ooo I'm so mean... I was gonna end it just after naruto finds sasuke but I thought that would be too mean and you might hurt me... 

I've written the next chapter which I'll post soon. I'm also writting a companion fic for this bout Kakashi and Iruka... I love those guys. smiles happily. Thanks again to everyone who left wonderful reviews which made me very happy and spurred me on to write more! so this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed! love you guys!


	7. Mr 'I don't need anyone'

Hello again! sorry for not updating sooner butI got distracted by all the shiny things for sale at the london expo last weekend. least thats my excuse and I'm sticking to it. I also discovered that ifI put my konoha Hitai-ate on my Shigure dog plush (from fruits basket) that it looks just like Sasuke-Inu! hehehe so cute! Anyway next chapter! WARNING: contains yaoi 'stuff' (obviously) but it's not that bad...and obviously i don't own Naruto or any of it's characters otherwise the storylines would be very different...

* * *

On the other side of the wall Naruto slumped against the floor, his head resting on his hands. This was all too weird and too hard. He didn't want to deal with this. Aoi-chan had been his friend, his companion. He'd have been happy to keep him forever. But now he was gone, but what was more confusing was that when he looked at Sasuke, all his feelings for Aoi-chan were still there. His mind raced through the events of the last few days. Finding Sasuke, feeding him, bathing him (a memory which now made Naruto blush at the thought) the training with Sakura-chan, but mostly Sasuke had heard all those horrible things the others said about him. What if Sasuke thought it too?

He'd heard Naruto laugh it off, but then he'd seen him cry. He would know how weak he really was.

But Sasuke had stayed. He could have ran off and found someone else to help him. But he stayed. Narutos mind flashed back to the forest. A hand went to his cheek and he could almost feel Sasuke soft breathe on his face…

The door to his room swing open and Sasuke stepped out wearing a baggy pair of faded jeans that hung low on pale hips and a black shirt partly buttoned. His hitai ate still hung about his neck.

"Naruto?" he asked nervously when the blonde didn't look up. Naruto glanced up and took in Sasukes appearance. He looked pretty good actually, better than Naruto did in those clothes… but that wasn't important right now.

Naruto stood and faced Sasuke, needing answers but not sure if he really wanted to know,

"So..." he said, searching for the right words.

"So." Sasuke echoed.

"This was all a mistake?" Naruto asked, "You didn't really like me?"

"No." Sasuke answered, taking a calming breath he said, "In fact I… I like you."

"You do?" he asked surprised.

Sasuke nodded, "Well if I didn't, wouldn't I have run off somewhere else?"

"You like me?" he asked again.

Sasuke smiled, "yeah."

"Well... that's great." Naruto said, trying to cover the pounding beat his heart let out, "I mean I never thought you'd say something like that… but it's great that we're friends and all."

Sasuke sighed; the boy was really an idiot. "No. I mean I _like _you." he said, stressing the like.

"You… Oh." Narutos mouth formed a small 'o' as Sasukes words hit him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called quietly, edging closer to him.

"Why are you saying all this now?"

"Because," Sasuke stopped. Why was he? He wasn't even sure what he felt for the other boy, but it was stronger than just friendship. He knew that much. "Because I don't think I could just stand by and wait for someone to snatch you away."

Naruto snorted and folded his arms over his chest, sulking. "To snatch me away? Who would want me?"

"I would." Sasuke said seriously. Naruto stopped sulking and stared at the boy. This was Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say things like that, but despite his brain telling him that, it didn't stop his heart beating that little bit faster.

He likes me. That means he wants to stay with me, he'll want to…

Naruto shook his head and opened his mouth to say something when suddenly all thought, feeling and blood rushed from his head as Sasuke closed the space between them and captured Narutos lips with his own. Naruto stiffened with the initial contact but slowly melted under the gentle teasing of Sasukes mouth. The taller boy softly licked Narutos bottom lip causing the boy to gasp. Sasuke took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue over Narutos, causing the blonde to give an involuntary moan.

Without command, Narutos hands found their way to Sasuke waist and held there while the brunettes snaked their way upwards, one sliding up Narutos back, the other slipping up under the other boys shirt, glancing across tanned skin. Was it possible to feel this good from just a kiss? Or could it simply be Naruto wanted Sasuke just as much as he wanted him.

Naruto shuddered at the cool touch running across his stomach and he furiously kissed the raven haired boy back, pressing up against him. Sasuke pushed the smaller boy back towards the wall his hand moving ever further up Narutos shirt till he brushed a tanned nipple. Naruto moaned and arched his back pushing himself further into Sasukes hands. Sasuke felt his jeans become uncomfortable at Narutos noises and removed his other hand from behind Narutos back and slide it down to the other boys' waist. His hand dipped lower, just brushing the sensitive skin under Narutos waistband.

Suddenly Sasuke was pushed away roughly, his body rapidly missing the heat of the other who now stood a good distance away, panting slightly. Naruto, his face flushed and lips swollen, stared back at Sasuke shocked. Sasuke stepped back, realising he'd pushed the boundaries.

"Naruto… I…" Sasuke started,

"I think you should go." Naruto said softly. Sasuke nodded. He had scared him. If he was honest he had scared himself. He'd never felt so strongly for someone. Naruto made him feel so… intense.

Sasuke turned and left without another word. He ran barefoot down the halls and out into the streets. It was still early so the only light came from the morning sun, bathing everything in a pale sunrise grey. Sasuke stopped running only when he lost his breath. He knelt over, hands on his knees, and breathed deeply. He was an idiot. He'd lost control and now he would lose everything. Sasuke flopped down on a nearby bench, his head in his hands.

"Good to see you're back." A familiar voice greeted him. Sasuke looked up to see the silver haired Jounin sensei looking back down at him.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Walking Iruka-sensei to work." He said gesturing to the dark haired chuunin stood a few paces behind Sasuke. The boy was so angry he hadn't even notice the two teachers approach.

"This is all your fault." Sasuke said, glaring at the Jounin.

"Maa. Don't be like that Sasuke." Kakashi said, raising his hands behind his head.

"If you'd changed me back sooner none of this would have happened."

"If I'd changed you back sooner you wouldn't have learnt anything."

Sasuke stared at his sensei. Kakashi sighed and sat down next to Sasuke,

"Why do you think you changed back?" the Jounin asked. Sasuke shrugged and pulled at the headband around his neck.

"Ok, so why do you think I didn't change you back sooner?" Sasuke shrugged.

Kakashi sighed dramatically louder, "It's easy!" he grinned. "You always go off and try to do stuff on your own. Mr 'I don't need anybody.' Well you do. Everyone does. When you were with Naruto you realised you don't have to do everything on your own, that you weren't alone anymore."

As Kakashi spoke, Sasuke noticed his voice soften and his look shift from him to the chuunin behind him.

Sasuke smiled in spite of himself. "You rigged it didn't you?"

The boy asked his teacher, "You knew I'd try it."

Kakashi smirked, "Doesn't work right without the blood pact, unusual side affect though. Never seen it do that before."

Sasuke stood and shook his head. He slowly turned and walked away from his teacher, stopping once to mumble something before running off.

Kakashi smiled as he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around his neck and shoulders from behind him. Gently he reached behind him and pulled Iruka down to brush his lips against his.

"What was all that about?" the chuunin asked.

"Oh, nothing." The older man replied, smiling.

_You're welcome Sasuke.

* * *

Aw... Sasukes so cute! but sadly that's the penultimate (that means one before last) chapter. unless the last chapters longer than i thought..I haven't finished it yet. Thanks for all the great reviews! squees happily_

Hehehe! I love Kakashi! So much so that I've posted the first chapter of my KakaIru compainion fic tothis story, so if you like KakaIru then go check it out!


	8. For the love of a challenge

Woooo over 100 reviews! Thankyou so much! I'm so chuffed!

Well, it's finally done.. This is the last chapter of this story. I'm really quite sad that it's over. I've had so much fun writting this! but the good news is that i'm writting another SasuNaru. maybe thats a good thing or not i'm not sure!

I had to cut a large chunk of this chapter out as I wasn't sure if ratings allowed it so if you'd like to read the 'missing section' as I'm calling it then you can on my LJ blog at http /www. livejournal. com /users /pakkon /939 .html (delete the spaces)

So please read on and don't hate my ending!

* * *

Sasuke lay back on his bed, arms folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Naruto hadn't turned up for training that morning, not that he thought he would. He'd searched everywhere for him afterwards but it was like he had disappeared. Sasuke sighed. He had no idea how to fix this. Even if he wanted to apologise, he couldn't find the baka anyway. Sasuke sat up and pulled down his blinds blocking out the orange glow of the sunset outside. He might as well get some sleep. Hopefully he could work something out tomorrow.

* * *

Something was moving. Sasuke, being still half asleep, wasn't sure exactly what it was, only that it was getting closer. He snapped himself out of his daze as he heard his window opening slowly. Sasuke lay there, feigning sleep, trying to keep his breathing normal while his heart raced. Sasuke paused, wondering what was going to happen next when he heard the faint sound of footsteps and the gentle creak of the floor as the intruder made his way across the room. He went to move but stopped when he felt it. That familiar chakra flow, one he had memorised, one he knew instantly. Hesitantly he spoke out into the dark,

"Naruto?"

Sasuke felt the bed shift and the blankets rustle as someone lay down behind him. He swallowed as the other persons warmth spread against his back. He felt, more then saw, the person behind him nod and muttered something of a reply. Swallowing his nerves, Sasuke forced himself to roll over and was met with a head of blonde hair, half hidden under his blanket.

"Naruto?" he asked again, lightly pulling the cover away from the other boys face. "What are you doing here?"

Two blue eyes peaked out from under the covers, gazing up at him with a look Sasuke couldn't quite place. The blonde mumbled something and Sasuke sighed, yanking the blanket away completely. Naruto jerked and his eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke stared. Naruto was in his bed wearing only a thin pair of pale blue pyjamas. The boy had come all the way here in just those? Sasuke shook his head, hiding a smile.

Naruto swallowed nervously as Sasuke stared at him. The Uchiha asked again softly, lowering his head to look Naruto in the eye, "What are doing here?"

Naruto flushed under his gaze, feeling his pulse quicken and his mouth go dry.

"I couldn't sleep." He said quietly. "My bed felt cold without- without you."

Sasuke felt an odd rush of fluttering in his chest and before he could stop himself he smiled.

Naruto gaped. Sasuke was smiling. Not one of his trademark 'I'm-better-than-you' smirks but a full blown happiness brimming smile. "You can stay here if you want." He said, pulling the blanket back up, covering both of them. Narutos fought down the sudden urge to blush as the other boy settled down to face him, bodies almost touching.

"Naruto" Sasuke began; "About this morning…" he paused, not knowing what to say. He guessed he should apologise. He did take things to far, but he just couldn't help himself.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto stared back at him confused. Realising he's stopped mid-sentence, Sasuke coughed, hiding his embarrassment.

"It's just I… well." Sasuke sighed in frustration. Why was this so difficult?

"You like me?" Naruto said helpfully

"Well, yeah."

"You already said that"

"I know. Shut up ok? You're not helping."

Naruto frowned. "Look, it's not my fault." He said defensively. "It's not like I asked you to jump me."

"If you didn't like it why didn't you resist me when I kissed you?" Sasuke shot back,

"It's not that I didn't like it." Naruto blurted out, hands rushing to his mouth moments too late. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up at Narutos slip-up. By now his heart was pounding, "But?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"It's just I thought you got carried away…" the blonde said quietly. Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"Do I look like the kind of guy who gets carried away Usuratonkachi?" He said, his temper slowly fraying along with his self-control.

"Well you did." Naruto almost growled, picking up on the change in Sasukes voice.

"I…" the boy started to argue but knew the blonde was right. Sasuke sighed, "Sorry." He said, "But it's not like this is easy for me."

"And it is for me? This is the first time I've ever felt like this"

"Idiot, it's the first time for me as well." Sasuke snapped, when his face froze suddenly, "Wait… Felt like what?"

Sasuke watched the frown appear on Narutos face, but didn't miss the blush that crept up with it.

"Like this." He said, as if that explained it all. "Like, I like you too." His said his voice barely a whisper.

A small voice inside Sasukes head squealed.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "Sorry for how I acted." He said, "It's just a lot to take in"

Sasuke gazed back and smiled, "So let me help you." he said, grinning in a way which made Naruto fear for his life. Sasuke leaned over and gently pressed his forehead against Narutos, revelling in the feel of the other boys' shaky breath against his face.

"What you nervous for?" Sasuke chuckled, his dark eyes focusing on Narutos bright blue ones, "We've already kissed. Twice."

Sasuke pulled back and smiled as Naruto frowned, no make that pouted. Kami he was cute.

"They don't count. The first was an accident and the second you forced me!" The blonde moaned,

"I didn't hear you complaining." Sasuke said, "in fact I remember hearing you make some very interesting noises."

The blonde still pouted and went as far to cross his arms over his chest, hoping to show this teme that he wasn't such a push over. But that was Narutos mistake. The look of Narutos blue eyes staring up defiantly and those inviting lips made Sasuke lose the small shred of self-control he had left. With the lightening reflexes on so many Konoha Nins, Sasuke dipped down and captured Narutos mouth with his own.

The movement was so sudden that the blonde had no time to react, even if he had wanted to. Sasuke felt warm against him, inviting. Before he had realised, Naruto had ran his arm up Sasukes shoulder and his hand now rested on Sasukes head, fisting handfuls of raven hair as he pushed back into the kiss.

Sasuke let out a groan as Naruto kissed his back. All those pent feelings, all those emotions that didn't make sense, suddenly seemed not to matter. The only important thing now was this and now.

Naruto smiled to himself, feeling secretly pleased that he'd elicited that noise from the Uchiha. Growing bolder, Naruto dipped out his tongue and gentle licked the dark haired boys' bottom lip. Sasuke, a little surprised by Narutos action, let his mouth hang open slightly, allowing Naruto to slide his tongue inside his mouth. Sasuke moaned into Narutos mouth, wrapping an arm around his waist. They fought each other for dominance, yet another duel in their long standing rivalry. Eventually it was Naruto that pulled away, fully enjoying the small whimper that came from Sasukes mouth,

"Let's see if I can get you to make those noises again." Naruto said, panting slightly, his face flushed.

Sasuke stared back and smirked, "Not a chance Baka."

Naruto grinned. He loved a challenge.

Sasuke was the first to stir, slowly raising his head from the hollow of Narutos neck. Gently he lifted his clean hand, tracing Narutos jaw line upwards, bringing the boys face up to meet his. Their lips met in a brief, sweet kiss before Sasuke pulled himself away, standing clumsily. His legs groaned in protest as feeling rushed back into them having spent so long kneeling down. He heard Naruto protest at the sudden lack of support but smiled when he saw the boy fall backwards onto the bed with a soft, contented sigh.

Naruto only vaguely noticed Sasuke walk out the room. His heart was still racing and his mind was still hazy. He lay back on Sasukes bed and let his eyes wander shut, listening to the movements of the boy in the next room. Faintly he thought he heard water running but then the sound stopped.

Narutos eyes darted open as something wet touched his stomach. He looked down to see Sasuke holding a damp cloth. The boy was gently moving it over his stomach, cleaning away traces of their activities. Naruto smiled at the Uchihas tenderness but couldn't stop the groan leaving his mouth as Sasukes cloth drifted to more sensitive areas.

Sasuke stopped and raised an eyebrow at Naruto, a slight smirk on his face. Naruto blush and looked away but Sasuke just smiled and lent down placing a chaste kiss over Narutos newly cleaned stomach. Narutos eyes darted back in surprise and he caught Sasuke look away suddenly, his cheeks tainted pink. Naruto smiled and launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around the other boys neck and dragging him down onto the bed beside him. To his surprise he heard Sasuke chuckle against him and Naruto marvelled at the sound. Grinning madly he pulled Sasuke against him and buried his head under the boys chin.

Sasuke sighed trying hard to sound annoyed but it didn't really work with the contented smile on his face. He lent over the other boy, searching for the disregarded blankets. His fingers caught the edge of the fabric and he heaved it up and over the bodies. Naruto sighed happily and buried himself closer to Sasuke, drinking in the warm body and familiar smell. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and planted a soft kiss on his head.

But then the silence crept in. The uncomfortable ones where neither knows what to say despite that you are both thinking it. Naruto shifted underneath Sasukes arms.

_Should he be the one to say it? Isn't that what couple do after… well you know? Is that what we are now? And did he want to say it? Did Sasuke expect him to say it?_

Naruto took a deep breath and looked up, "Sasuke, I, um…" he paused, not really sure what he wanted to say,

"I know dobe." Sasuke said softly, gently running a hand over Narutos cheek and through his hair. "Me too."

Naruto smiled. He was glad he hadn't. This was all still too new, too unknown to label just yet. And despite neither of them saying or admitting anything to the other, both Naruto and Sasuke fell asleep with the same thought.

_From when I was young there wasn't really anything I cared about. Until now. _

Team seven stood in the early hours of a grey morning, waiting yet again for their sensei. Sakura sighed loudly and shook her head. Sasuke and Naruto had been bickering about something or other for the last half hour. Not that this was unusual but it was almost like they were enjoying it.

"Give it a rest dobe." Sasuke said, smirking at the other boy, "You'll never beat me." Naruto grinned, and moved his face close to Sasukes, "You said that last night remember?"

The brunette blushed and his eyes darted towards Sakura who was, thankfully, looking the other way. He rounded back to the blonde,

"And you didn't beat me then either." He whispered back, leaning in and snatching a kiss. Naruto blinked as Sasuke pulled back and walked away smirking. It took a moment for Naruto to recover,

"TEME!" he yelled, spinning round and charging after the other boy.

Sakura shook her head as Naruto raced past her, chasing Sasuke. She wondered exactly what had happened to those two. And when Sasuke-kun had suddenly taken to wearing his hitai-ate around his neck.

* * *

Well that's it! Hope you all enjoyed it. I tried not to make the ending too soppy. I don't really like the 'I love you, love you too' endings with some SasNaru fics. It just doesn't seem like them! but like I said earlier, for those hankering for a more.. 'action' based chapter go check out my LJ. Love and big hugs to everyone who read my story and extra big hugs for those who took the time to review. I can't thankyou enough! Keep an eye out for the next chapter of butterflies, my KakaIru side story to this fic!

Amendment – Thank you so much to Weelittleboots for pointing out that I'm a complete idiot! Parts of Sasukes and Narutos conversation were taken from a doujinshi by Chased Angel. I borrowed some of the lines because it fitted so perfectly with what I was trying to do. I borrowed the lines, just like I borrowed the characters. I thought I had mentioned it at the end of the chapter but it seems I didn't! I'm really sorry if I have offended anyone, but all the rest of the story is my own creation! This story is something I'm really proud of so I hope my stupidness hasn't spoilt anyone's enjoyment of it! My thanks again to everyone who's given their support to this story.

Love Scarlett.


	9. That thing you like

Wooot! As a extra-special treat for getting over 150 reviews and nearly 9000 (wow!) hits i've written this little extra scene, an epilogue if you will. It's not set at a particular time after the story but they're a little older than before. so sit back, relax and enjoy the smut!

* * *

"I'm not doing it again."

"Oh come on Sasuke, it's not like I'm asking for much."

"No Naruto. I'm not a machine. I can't just do it every time you want…"

The dark haired boy glared at the blond. Despite how long they had been together, Naruto never knew how to give up. Every time Naruto wanted something from Sasuke, he always managed to coerce him into doing it. He'd gotten Sasuke to admit he loved him first, he'd got him to agree to go public with their relationship and recently he'd somehow managed to charm his way into Sasukes apartment permanently. Not that he minded of course. A live-in boyfriend had its uses…

"But Sasuke…"

"I said no Dobe." Sasuke said, hoping the finality in his voice came through.

He suppressed a laugh as said boyfriend grunted in annoyance and folded his arms over his chest. Sasuke shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. _Oh great, _Sasuke thought._ Here come the pleading. Is he actually pouting? Dammit, he knows I can't stay angry with him like that. _He looked at the boy beside him. He wouldn't give in, not this time. He would be strong, he would be…

"I'll do that thing you like…"

The older boy stared partly in disbelief and part in interest at his partner and swallowed hard. Naruto leant across, his face tantalisingly close to Sasukes. Sasukes' eye, as well as another part of his anatomy, twitched as Narutos warm breath ghosted across his cheek. Naruto smirked to himself, proud of his newly learnt persuasion techniques. Sasuke glared, not missing the smug look on his lovers face. He may have loved the Dobe, but he was an Uchiha. He would not back down.

"No means no." He argued, eyeing Naruto warily, shifting further back on the couch as Naruto leant closer.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked, his smirk sliding into a leer, "Not even if I do this?"

Suddenly Naruto reached out and grasped the hitai-ate that lay around Sasukes neck, pulling the boy up to meet his face, giving Naruto better access to that white flesh that lay beneaththat Sasukes dark cloth. Sasuke gasped slightly as Narutos mouth descended onto his neck, licking and teasing his way up the creamy flesh. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to suppress the moan that threatened to escape. Narutos tongue was hot and rough against his skin, leaving wet trails across his neck and collar. Sasuke clenched his hands at his side, desperately trying not to grab the blond and screw him into the couch like he really wanted to do. But that would be giving in.

Sasuke shifted as Naruto crawled up to lie over him, settling himself between his legs. The smaller boy kissed his way up his neck and across his cheek before capturing his lips in his own. Sasuke tried, god knows he tried, but even Uchiha pride wasn't enough to stop him from responded to those soft lips against his. His hands moved of their own accord and slid up to rest either side of Narutos face, pulling the other boy closer to him. His mouth pressed against his as he felt Naruto move against him, pushing his hips into his. Sasuke groaned as the familiar effect of Naruto began to take control and his pants became incredible restrictive. He shuddered as he felt Narutos fingers flitter over and under his shirt, tracing the soft skin and rough scars. Sasuke bucked into his touch and bit back a groan,

"Ngh… Naruto," Sasuke grunted, between kisses, "Not fair"

"Whoever said life was fair, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked playfully. Sasuke glared down at him and growled in frustration. With one sudden movement, Sasuke brought his hands down to Narutos shoulders and pushed the blond hard, send him reeling backwards off the couch and onto the wooden floor.

"Ow, there was no need for that." Naruto whined, rubbing his elbow where it hit the ground. Sasuke looked down at the pitiful sight, feeling slightly guilty.

"I can't see why you want one for every mission though." He grumbled, looking down at Naruto,

"It's kinda like taking you with me." He said smiling shyly, his face flushing pink. Sasuke felt his heart override his sense and sighed, annoyed with himself for giving in to quickly.

"Alright." He said, raising his hand in defeat. Naruto looked up as Sasukes hands moved in a flurry of seals and a puff of blue chakra smoke suddenly appeared. Slowly the cloud cleared leaving behind a small, floppy-eared, raven-furred pup sitting on Sasukes lap. Naruto squealed in glee as the puppy yapped loudly and leapt down into the blonds' arms, its tail wagging happily.

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. Sure the boy was an idiot, but he was his idiot. Naruto looked up at him grinning, while trying to escape the dogs' playful tongue,

"I don't know why Kakashi-sensei wouldn't teach it to me… stupid hentai reading.."

"He only did that because you can't be trusted with it. Look what you did with the summon Jiraya-sama taught you." Sasuke said in his disapproving tone.

"It's wasn't my fault Temari was afraid of frogs!" Narutos argued, the pout returning to his face.

"She nearly blew half the camp away!"

"Shikamaru thought it was funny."

Sasuke shook his head, "Dobe." He said gently, leaning forward to capture Narutos mouth for a gentle kiss. Naruto mumbled an argument against his mouth. Sasuke laughed and leant closer, grinning down at him,

"So how about you do that thing I like?" he said lustfully. Sasuke glanced down, indicating to the ever apparent bulge in his pants. Naruto raised an eyebrow and broke into a feral grin, lobbing a chopstick for the nin-pup to chase. Purposely slowly Naruto started shuffling forward to settle himself between Sasukes legs. Sasuke watched in anticipation as Naruto sat up on his knees and with deft fingers undid his belt and slowly slid his shorts down onto the floor. Sasuke drew a sharp breathe as the cool air of the room touched his bare skin, closely followed by warm fingers and hot breathe as Narutos hand crawled up over him. His skin tingled as Narutos mouth kissed gently at his knees, working their way up his inner thigh and over on to the narrow dip of his hipbone. Sasuke groaned as Narutos tongue slipped out to lap the smooth skin just above his waistband before nimble fingers dipped dangerously low, tugging at the edges of his briefs. Narutoquickly pulledthe garment down to fall about Sasukes feet leaving the raven-haired boy naked from the waist down.

Sasuke moaned as naruto broughthis warmmouth down over him, swirling tongue causing hot, slick trails around him.As if on impulse, his hand reached down and buried itself in that blond hair,tensing slightly everytime narutodid _that_with his tongue.He looked down at theyoungerboy knelt between hislegs, his mouth wrapped tightly around him. Suddenly two bright blues eyes flickered up and held his gaze. Sasukes breathe caught as Narutos eyes stared intensely into hisown as the blond continued to moveup and down.Sasuke felt himself tense and his breathing quicken. The shudders of pleasure became more frequent and his hips bucked involuntarilyupwards, trying to drive himslef further into Narutos warmth. Two strong, tanned hands held him downas two pale ones drug themselves into blond tresses. Sasuke groaned loudly and gave one last thrust forward, spilling himself into the hot cavern of Narutos mouth. Sasuke collasped back against the couch, breathing irractically. He closed his eyes blissfully, mumbling slightly as the loss of heat as Naruto moved away from him and carefully pulled his clothing back into place.

Sasuke opened one eye lazily and was met with a grinning Naruto. He smiled at his lover and lifted a finger, beckoning naruto to him. The blond gotup and crawled up over him. Sasuke sat forward, wrapping his arms around the blond,

"You know, you can't keep winning every argument like this." He said asNaruto reached down tore-buckle his belt.

"Perhaps," Naruto smiled back, finishing his job and watching the pup chasing invisible creatures across the room. he turned to sasuke and grinned,

"But I can try."

* * *

Aw, Naruto just wanted a puppy!Bet you guys were thinking of something else at the begining weren't ya? hehehe.

Thanks again to all those who reviewed. You knowI can't honestly say I won't add more 'snap shots' like this later on, I've juut had so much funwritting this story!

and if anyones ever had a puppy they'll know what I mean about them chasing invisible creatures!

Ja ne!

Scarlett


End file.
